dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Shen
| Race=Human| FamConnect= Mutaito (Mentor) General Tao (Brother) Tien Shinhan (Former Student) Chiaotzu (Former Student)}} Biography is the master of the Crane School and Mercenary Tao's older brother. Even though he was older, Mercenary Tao was always one step ahead of him. A rivalry then grew between them. They began to fight on the smallest things. One day, Master Shen went out of control and threw a bowl of rice at Mercenary Tao which caused them to split up. He and Master Roshi were both students of Mutaito, and they quickly became rivals. Master Roshi states that when King Piccolo defeated Mutaito, causing Mutaito to leave them, Shen changed for the worse. Mutaito returned and took care of King Piccolo, and died in the process, but Shen was never the same again. He started The Crane School, whilst Roshi started The Turtle School and began taking in students himself. Dragon Ball Tien Shinhan Saga and Tien Shinhan]] Master Shen's students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu entered The World Tournament while Master Shen watched. Rival Master Roshi, disguised as Jackie Chun and his students Goku, Krillin and Yamcha also entered the tournament. All of them reached the final eight. Tien Shinhan fought Yamcha and defeated him in the first match. The second match had Jackie Chun fighting Man-Wolf, which he defeated easily. Chiaotzu fought Krillin, but lost, in the third match. Goku defeated Panpoot in the last match. Tien fought Jackie Chun in the first semifinal, and during this match, Master Shen figured out who Jackie Chun really was. He told Tien using telepathy. Tien told Roshi he knew it was a disguise. Roshi started lecturing Tien, which ultimately led to Tien and Chiaotzu leaving Shen. Roshi forfeited the match, and Tien was ready for the Final. Goku and Krillin fought an intense fight next, but Goku was victorious. During this tournament Master Shen finally heard what had happened to his brother General Tao. The night before the tournament Shen tried to kill Goku, but failed when Tien interviened. Tien stated that he would kill Goku during the final. After finding out that Shen ordered Chiaotzu to constantly paralyze Goku during the match, Tien had an argument with Shen and decided not to be an assassin anymore. This results in him no longer wanting to kill Goku. Furious after hearing this, Shen then commanded Chiaotzu to paralyze both Goku and Tien, in order for him to kill them both. As Chiaotzu refused to paralyze either of them, Master Shen then decided to grab Chiaotzu and kill him instead. Having seen enough, Roshi used his Kamehameha Wave to blast Shen away, thus saving Chiaotzu. Tien won the tournament, but Shen was not present at the time. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later he returned to the tournament with his brother Tao Pai Pai. Tao almost killed Chiaotzu during the preliminary rounds. Tao easily qualified for the final rounds. He met Tien Shinhan in the first match, as Shen eagerly watched. Tien knocked Tao unconscious, and said to Shen, never to bother him again. Master Shen then left in shame. Special Abilities * Levitate: A skill which allows its users to fly. * Dodon Ray: A technique invented by Master Shen himself and designed to compete with Master Roshi's Kamehameha. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.